


Re:Birth from Darkness

by sakuradreams



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuradreams/pseuds/sakuradreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a post-apocalyptic world, the after effects of a radiation blast emerge in a form of young individuals who are unfortunate to have been exposed to its unexplained powers.  They must find each other in order to bring life to the chaotic world the blast has left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Finder

**KIM JONGIN**

 

_When he was born, all his mother felt was pain – pain s from the labor of delivering him and the more painful feeling of not holding her baby in her arms. Nobody can ever explain how the baby disappeared. The nurse who laid the little boy on the crib only took her eyes off him for less than a minute to grab a fresh towel to clean him, she’s sure the baby is in the room because he kept crying but when she walks back to the crib, he’s gone – leaving a trail of faint dark smoke in his wake._

_Was it luck that brought the baby in front of that door? Was it his own choosing?_

_The baby was still crying when an elderly woman opened the door and found the infant wailing. “You must be cold…” She spoke as she gathered the little boy in her arms. She looked left and right for signs of his mother and when she saw no one, she turned her attention back to the little boy who has finally calmed and was staring at her, “Welcome to the world, child. Welcome to the world, Kim Jongin.”_

 

He grows normally inside that orphanage for 7 years. He has no memories of causing grief to his mother nor does he even remember disappearing like a smoke from his crib in the hospital to the doorstep of the orphanage. Jongin grows anxiously year by year, especially when he sees couples choosing a child to become their own. They see his friends come and go, but he stays. He’s always the one left behind.

 

“Doesn’t anybody want me?” He asks with tears in his eyes as he watches another boy get out of the gate holding his new mother’s hand, “Every year I get left behind.” He whimpers yet finds comfort when he feels the elder woman’s hand lovingly ruffling his hair, “Maybe nobody wants you because somebody _needs_ you.” Jongin, in his youth, looks up at the woman with questions in his eyes, “What do you mean, mama?”

 

The elderly woman kisses Jongin’s tanned cheek, “You’re here for a bigger purpose Jongin.”

 

Jongin smiles at her. He’s only seven but he’s smart enough to know that the orphanage would never last nor his mama could keep him for any longer. He sleeps with a heavy heart and a deep want to escape the orphanage even if he fears he’s to become a rouge when he grows older.

 

The next day, he wakes to an unknown place. He stares at an unfamiliar ceiling and his back is lying on unfamiliar bed. He sits up to scan the rest of the room and finds it a bit dark to his liking. There are candles here and there which only make it creepier for a young child like him.

 

“You’re awake.” A voice startles Jongin, he turns to the doorway and a man draped in robes enters the room with another candle in his hand, “Im Park Jungsoo. Fate has finally brought you here.”

 

“Fate?” Jongin panics, “Why am I here? How did I get here?”

 

Jungsoo smiles reassuringly at the boy, “In time, Kim Jongin. In time, my little finder.”

 

 


	2. The Time Controller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everything gets too much, all he had to do was tell them to stop.

**HUANG ZITAO**

_This young boy wasn’t so lucky. His parents had died due to the unfortunate explosion that happened years ago that wiped out more than half of the world’s population and left lands barren. This young boy, now 9 and still trying to survive runs. He’s always ran fast and as far away as his legs can._

“TAO! RUN FASTER! WE’RE COMING YOU FUCKING FAGGOT!” A voice screams from behind him. He’s heard those voices everyday ever since he’s found his way to this part of the city. He ran, turned corners, climbed walls, tried his best to distance himself to the mocking voices as mighty as he could. He never ran fast enough.

 

He cries immediately when he finds a 20-foot brick wall staring at him and the laughter of the voices behind him goes louder and nearer. He muffles a scream when he realizes he had taken a wrong turn and there’s no way for him to make it to the other side of the wall.

“Oh, poor, poor, Tao.” A young teen, probably around 16 or 17 along with 3 other boys the same age as him surrounds Tao. “We just wanted to play.”

 

Tao cries harder and backs away even if he knows it’s pointless. His wounds and bruises from 2 days ago isn’t healed yet, and it still hurts. “Please, stop. It hurts.”

 

“Oh Tao. We’re already tired of beating you up. We’re thinking of other ways to play with you.” The leader smirks and Tao’s eyes grow wider. “Those sluts are so fucking expensive. But you? You’re free and pretty sure a virgin too.”

 

“Please… Don’t.” Tao steps back and he presses himself harder onto the wall, “Dongho, please.”

 

“You make me hard with the way you’re begging. Do you think we’ll let you go now that you’re like this?” Dongho snickers and steps closer to Tao. He produces a dagger and grabs Tao by his pants’ waistband. “STOP!!!” Tao screams and closes his eyes. He waits for anything but when he opens his eyes, everything is stilled. Dongho is still holding onto his waistband with that devilish look on his face but he’s not moving, so are the boys with him.

 

Tao – in all his 9 years of existence – knows that this isn’t normal. The air is thick, the wind unmoving. Tao, as absurd as it seems, thinks that time has stopped.

 

“You have to go. Come with me.” A voice calls out Tao’s attention. Tao turns around to find a tanned boy standing behind Dongho, “You weren’t here before.”

 

“And so shall we, too. You have to come with me now!” The tanned boy grabs Tao and starts to run from the scene but Tao would have none of it. He yanks his arm away from him, “N-NO! Let go of me!”

 

“TAO! YOU ARE SO DEAD!” Dongho’s voice wails from behind him and Tao’s eyes widen. The tanned boy smiles at him, “I’m Kim Jongin, by the way.” He takes both Tao’s hands with his, “Hold on to me.” Tao reluctantly nods and hugs Jongin by the waist. He can still hear Dongho screaming after him before the both disappear like smoke from the city he hates.

 

_Maybe this time, Tao isn’t so unlucky anymore._


	3. The Telekinetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted to believe it was never his fault, but there are times he thinks it was.

**LU HAN**

_A boy with doe eyes and coffee brown hair hides in the closet and buries himself deeper and deeper as if a door to another world will open and swallow him from the other side of the wall. He’s been trying to escape every day but it’s hopeless. The only thing he can do is shut his eyes until it hurts because he believes that if he shuts the world in complete darkness, he too, will disappear._

_He’s always wondered how he ended up like this. He was adored by both his parents and was showered with all the love until 3 years ago. He wanted to believe that it was never his fault. He was young, he was curious and he was only 9. There was a lake behind their house and he went swimming. He almost drowned and his mother saved him. He lived, his mother wasn’t so lucky._

“Lu Han! Don’t make me angrier!” His father’s voice echoes in the hallways. Lu Han shuts his eyes harder if it’s any more possible. It all started a year after his mother’s death, a year of drowning his depression in alcohol, he’s turned his rage to his only son. Every day, Lu Han’s father comes home drunker from the day before and looks for him to beat him up. Two years and he still wonders what makes his once loving father hate him when all he does is lock himself inside the closet inside his room. His father’s footsteps go louder and before long it stops. Lu Han knows he’s been caught and he’s going to be in pain, but Lu Han still believes one day he will be saved.

 

The closet doors are pulled open and his father drags him out by his shirt. The older man throws him down on the hardwood floor so hard that his skull feels like breaking. “I told you not to make me angrier!” His father screams and starts kicking him in the stomach. Lu Han doubles over in pain; he hasn’t recovered from the pain in his skull and now this. “P-Papa… stop. Please… it hurts.” He pleads but another kick lands on his back, “Papa, please…”

 

“YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN ON THE BOTTOM OF THAT LAKE AND NOT YOUR MOTHER!” He cries out and walks out of the room. Lu Han thinks it’s over and tries his hardest to walk to the door but he hasn’t even taken 5 steps towards it when his father returns with a knife in his hand, “We’ve suffered for too long. I will end this now. You’ll be dead and I will be after you.”

 

“PAPA! NO!” Lu Han screams and looks at the knife with intent. “STOP!!!” the boy screams louder but his father doesn’t listen. He swings the knife but the blade stays suspended mid-air. The old man grabs it but the knife would not move.

 

“ARE YOU DOING THIS, YOU BASTARD?! NOT ONLY ARE YOU BAD LUCK, YOU’RE A FREAK SHOW AS WELL!”

 

Lu Han doesn’t listen. He’s angry, scared, and not in control anymore. All his rage is focused on the knife and how it plunges in and out repeatedly in his father. The thick smell of iron envelops the room and the crimson liquid hits Lu Han’s angelic faces. He realizes everything far too late.

 

“P-Papa!?!!” Lu Han screams after finally getting out of his trance, “I… I didn’t mean it! I’m sorry! Papa!” Lu Han takes the knife lodged in his father’s throat and points it at himself, “I’m so sorry, papa.” He cries out before he tries to stab himself too.

 

“NO! DON’T!” Two unfamiliar voices scream at Lu Han. The blood-stained boy faces the two strangers, “You don’t understand… I killed my father…” Lu Han raises the knife and prepares to plunge it to his throat.

 

“TAO!” The knife stops, it’s a bit different as to how it stopped earlier. This time, everything seems to have stopped aside from other two. Luhan, bearing an unusual power like the other two tries his hardest to move his body. Tao whinces in pain, “Don’t fight me… We both don’t have complete control of our powers yet…”  The raven-haired boy begs as he stares at Lu Han. The tanned boy teleports in front of Lu Han and grabs the knife before throwing it far across the room. He faces the unmoving Lu Han, “Come with us. I’m Jongin, he’s Tao. What happened to your father is not your fault. Your power has awakened and you lost control.”

Jongin nods at Tao and the other returns time to normal. Lu Han sobs, “But I killed my father!”

 

“We’ll deal with this, but not here.” Jongin offers his hand, Tao does the same. Lu Han takes both hands and cries out, “Let’s go.”

 

“Hold on tight.” Jongin reminds them and then they’re all gone.

 

Jongin heaves when they arrive inside Jungsoo’s tent. He’s never felt this tired teleporting. “You’ve done well bringing him here, Jongin, Tao. What’s your name?” Jungsoo eyes the doe-eyed boy standing between the other two.

 

“… Lu Han.”

 

“I’m Jungsoo. You’ve met Tao and Jongin. You’re all alike but entirely different.”

 

Lu Han’s eyes widen, “…Alike? Us? How? Are there more of us?”

 

Jungsoo pats Lu Han’s head, “All in due time, Lu Han. We must focus at the matter at hand.”

 

“What is it?” Lu Han asks again. Jungsoo smiles at him. “Train with them.” Lu Han looks at Tao and Jongin who are already preparing to go to bed, “They’ve been training to have full control of what they’ve been given. You must train too, in order for you to take full control of your gift.”

 

Lu Han sobs again, “I killed my father. This isn’t a gift.”

 

Jungsoo hugs the boy and pats him on the back, “Clean up and go to rest. I assure you, nobody will hurt you here.”

**Author's Note:**

> MAMA!AU
> 
> This is an abandoned fic, i have no idea if this will ever be continued.


End file.
